The Return of a King
by GoblinPrincessAza
Summary: Years after the events of his love saving her brother, Jareth continued to be haunted by the nightmares of what Sarah, who was young and foolish then, had done. He then sets off to go win her heart, with other things in mind. But how will Sarah react
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**I do not own the rights for Labyrinth! That belongs 100% to Jim Henson, and his awesome crew! Please, please R&R, and be 100% honest, but kind if you could. This _is_ my first attempt at this! Enjoy! **

* * *

'' _Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be your slave.'' Jareth said, his eyes sad and begging as he waited for Sarah's answer, keeping his hand that held the crystal ball out for her, hoping she'll take his offer._

_Sarah glanced around the room, trying to remember the last part of the line from her book Labyrinth. ''My kingdom as great...My kingdom as great….'' She began to get more scared as time passed as she desperately tried to remember that very line that would haunt Jareth forever._

_She then looked up into his sad, loving eyes when she finally spoke the very words that he dreaded._

''_You have no power over me.'' She looked so proud at herself for remembering those six little words, and pain-stricken Jareth had no choice but to let her go. He tossed the crystal ball up into the air before turning into a barn owl. Before he did, he looked into the face of the woman he loved and gasped. Her face, that was usually so sweet, but childlike, turned into a cruel, cold face that smirked at his pain. A cackle echoed throughout the room before darkness covered his whole vision._

Jareth woke up with a jump, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. He took a deep breath, and slowly released it, calming his breathing down. _Grr…Another dream of _that_! It's been ten years since the events, and every day I have that dream! _Closing his mismatched eyes, he took yet another breath to calm himself.

Sitting up from his throne that he fell asleep in, he stood up and stretched, his muscles aching from staying in one place to long. He sighed softly as he paced around his throne room, his mind buzzing with thoughts. As he walked back and forth, he almost tripped over an unseen item, and fury came off of him, making his pale skin red in the face. He kicked the item, watching the helmet, (now that it was in better lighting), fly out the window. Next he heard squawking and shouting from the goblins. He shook his head, a small headache forming in his head. His thoughts slipped back to his dream, his night terror.

That very event had been plaguing him ever since that night, ten years ago.

_Come on, Jareth! You're better than that! You're the Goblin King!_ _You don't need some girl that merely turned your offer down. And just because of some baby! Oh sure, I was planning on turning him into a goblin, but I was going to make sure that he'd be well fed._

He chuckled warily, running a hand through his white-blonde hair. _Though, _he thought, _I was planning on making him my next heir. That wasn't too cruel. _

Sighing once again, he stopped in his tracks, gazing out the window to the Goblin City. _Oh Sarah. If only you taken my offer, and been my bride, you would have had everything you ever wanted. _

Growling silently, he pulled out a crystal ball from thin air and gazed into it. He needed to calm himself more, and with Sarah fresh on his mind, he decided to check up on her: she was sure to have something that was making her suffer, just like he was. Little did she know that she was the source of his pain.

* * *

Up in the Aboveground, Sarah was running around the small city of North Moses Lake, Washington, riding her bicycle down to her apartment building. A happy smile broke out on her face as she continued to ride. A happy sigh came from the dark headed girl, her short hair pulled back from a headband and hair-tie.

She loved sunny days, and enjoyed them very much.

A single drop of water fell on her face like a tear, and she quickly looked up into the sky: it was beginning to get cloudy, and dark. _So much for a sunny day,_ thought Sarah as she slowed down and came to a full stop. Wasting no time, she picked up her bike and carried it, a tiny sound escaping from her as she carried her bike up the stairs. _Damn elevators! Why do they seem to break whenever I have my bike with me?_

Shaking her head, she finally reached her door, and dug her hands into her pant pockets, feeling around for her keys. When she neither felt nor found none, her famous temper started to take over.

But then the door opened, and a head popped out. The head smiled when he saw who it was and opened the door all the way, revealing his food covered apron.

As quick as her temper came, it disappeared when she saw her boyfriend in the doorway of her place.

''Kyle? What are you doing here? And what's with the apron'' She asked with a small laugh as she walked into the small apartment with her bike, setting it by the door before closing it.

Turning towards Kyle, she crossed her arms, her face stern and yet amused. ''Well?'' Kyle chuckled before taking the apron off, walking back into the kitchen like he owned the place.

She had no choice but to follow him.

''Well, I wanted to see my girlfriend, and since you gave me your spare key, I thought I'd cook you dinner.'' He flashed a bright smile that Sarah loved, and she stared at him confusingly.

''What key? I don't remember giving you any key.'' She was clearly very confused and ticked off. She really didn't remember giving him a key of any sort. Kyle rolled his eyes as he turned off the stove, and bent down to grab two plates from the cupboards, setting their food on their plates.

''You gave it to me yesterday, remember? You gave it to me for our anniversary before I left here. Well, you _were_ drinking a little. I probably shouldn't have brought that wine here.'' He chuckled before bringing the plates over to the little table in the living room.

While he was talking and getting their food together, Sarah couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Shaking her head mentally, she just brushed it off, thinking that she was just being weird. That seemed to have been happening a lot since the day she had that dream as a young teen, the dream that wouldn't leave her mind for a minute.

_ Well,_ _who would want to watch me anyway?_ _Even if it was a dream, why does it feel like it really happened? _Looking back over at the dark headed man, she uncrossed her arms when she caught the smell of dinner and almost drooled.

At the same time, her stomach growled and she blushed. Her face turned even more pink at one of his statements.

''Y-yeah. W-well, I better clean up a bit. I'll be right back.''

He didn't get a chance to speak before she dashed to her bedroom, shutting it. Sarah groaned quietly as she leaned against the door, closing her pale green eyes as she started getting slight headache. _There goes a quiet night home. Why did he have to come today? Ugh, stupid headaches!_

Sighing, she pushed herself off the door, forcing herself to change out of her sweat stained clothes and into something a little bit nicer. She changed out of her clothes and into a dark green shirt that enchased her jade eyes, and a simple pair of dark washed jeans. She went into her bathroom, pulling out her hair-tie and headband, and letting her hair down loose.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, checking out her ratty brown hair. _I really should get it cut again, _she thought, making a mental note to herself, playing with the ends of her grown hair. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and where she used to have bangs grown down past her nose.

Picking up a brush and taking a hit at it, she brushed her hair as best as she could, getting rid of the knots and tangles. As she fixed her hair, she glanced down at the bathroom counter, her eyes stopping at the small figure: her little ballroom dancer statue. She then let her thoughts go in an unwanted path, taking a trip down to memory lane.

'_After Hoggle had given her the fruit that very nearly made her forget her brother, she had ended up in a beautiful, gorgeous ballroom that was filled with dancers. All of them were adults, and she was still a child herself, stuck in a grown up world. _

_She wore the very same gown at her doll wore: a full white gown with poufy sleeves that rest on the side of her shoulders, leaving her shoulders naked. Gloves came from the end of the sleeve to her hand. On her collarbone, she wore a long necklace that matched her dress, and also her earrings._

_She looked around, her sharp jade eyes searching for a dance partner worthy of her. She pushed through the masked crowd that paid no attention to the little girl dressed up in grown up clothes. _

_Sarah continued to look around for a person, unaware of the Goblin King's eye on her. _

_When she did finally spot him, he disappeared, leaving for her to find him again._ _She turned around and found Jareth standing in front of her. She couldn't help but just stand there as well, perplexed as well as slightly pleased as he walked toward her, taking her hand and waist. She copied him, only placing her hand on his shoulder as they began to waltz, dancing in sync._

_ Her dark emerald orbs and his stormy and chocolate eyes never left each other. The dancers that had no interest in her suddenly circled around the pair, watching them as if this was a one in a lifetime thing happening._ _He began to sing to her as they twirled around the room, never missing a step, always fluid. His voice was so soothing that Sarah almost didn't hear the sound of the ringing clock. She'd looked over at single clock that rang, and turned her gaze back on Jareth. He had a small, but slight smile on his face before he slowly leaned down. The clock rang once more, snapping Sarah back into reality. She shoved him away from her, forcing his grip to loosen. She started to run away from him and the group, not looking back before breaking out of her dream.' _

_The whole thing _was_ a dream_…._Wasn't it?_

But for some reason, she felt sad at the thought of the while whole experience being a dream. A soft breath coming from the young woman, she set her brush down and went back out to eat with her boyfriend, somebody that she couldn't help but compare to the man in her dreams.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! Please review, and I promise to reply back saying thank you. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well! Tons more are on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Man up!

_**Labyrinth**_** does not belong to me. If it was, I'd make everyone make another film to this epic show! R&R**

* * *

Lounging in his chair, one leg slung over the arm of his throne chair and the other lazily sprawled out on the stone floor, the Goblin King held the glass ball close to his face, engrossed in what was happening. He smirked as he watched Sarah become more and more furious when she couldn't find her key anywhere on her person. He chuckled darkly before bringing the glass closer to his face, finding amusement in the whole thing.

If only he knew his dark amusement and happiness would flicker like a light.

As he continued to look into his crystal ball, he saw the apartment door open and a different person stood in the doorway: a boy. Quick as lightening, he sat up right, now bringing the crystal ball even closer to his face, if that was even possible.

When he heard Sarah speak, and say the person's name, he scowled, his grip tightening on the orb. _So, the vermin has a name: Kyle_, he thought the boy's name with such disgust, it almost scared him.

But watching the pair, it was clear as day that Kyle adored Sarah; the way he smiled at her, the way he spoke to her, and the way he looked at her as if she was a Queen. He couldn't blame him for that. Much.

Growling, he stood from his seat, his mood darkening, and unable to watch any longer, he threw the glass ball into the far wall. Blue flames broke out of it, and crept up on the curtains, not burning it and disappeared.

Still in his fit of rage, he kicked anything that dared to stand in his way, and tossing yet another orb into a wall.

He couldn't explain the feeling he had when he was looking into the glass and saw Kyle with the person he loved. It just over took him and he couldn't stop it. Whatever the feeling was, he _really_ didn't like it.

Soon, after destroying some of the items in his room, his fury cooled down a little.

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a brief minute as he slowly released his breath, trying to calm himself.

_No, I will not be controlled by this…this girl_- His thoughts stopped on that little word. _No. No, she is no longer a girl, but an adult: a woman._

He sighed quietly as he allowed his thoughts to be taken in a unwanted way. She had grown quite a bit, and not in a height 'grown' kind of way: her usually sharp jade eyes were softer, revealing how she been through a lot, her long brown hair cropped to her shoulders, and her face, once childlike (well she was a child then), was now more mature, giving off a older woman glow.

He shook his head, trying to be rid of the image of his love. He tired many ways over the years of forgetting Sarah. The key word being tried: he kicked and bossed (not that he didn't already) the goblins around, threatened to toss anyone (mainly saved for dear old Hoggle, Sarah's first friend in the Labyrinth) into the Bog of Eternal Stench. He even went as far as doing something he never done: he was nice to everyone. Him being nice terrified the goblins more then him being mean, and it amused him. For a while. Soon, he got sick of it, and found that it hardly helped him, it just reminded him of her, and went back to being the same old cold, jerk he was before.

Sighing deeply, Jareth walked over to the glassless window, sitting down with a grunt. Leaning against it, his head resting on the small piece of wall. He closed his eyes, letting the image of Sarah flood his mind.

* * *

''Hello….Hello? My King?'' A squeaky voice said, forcing the blonde to awaken from his heavy sleep.

''King Jareth? Are you alright?''

Jareth turned his head towards the annoying sound, feeling slightly in a haze.

The figure and everything around them was blurred. He blinked repeatedly, making his vision less foggy.  
At last, he saw who had spoken to him: it was Fitzrat, his adviser, and sometimes his punching bag.

Jareth groaned, sitting right-up as he took a quick look out of the window. It was light out before he fell asleep, and now it there was pure darkness.

Time does pass quickly here. A lot quicker then up there.

''My King? Are you alright? You sure look upset.'' Fitzrat said, clearly worried about his King.

Jareth stared confusingly at the goblin, wondering what he could have possibly meant. He then turned his attention to a nearby mirror.

It wasn't a pretty sight: there were dark, heavy bags under his eyes, from years of not sleeping well, his already pale face was now deathly pale. But his expression was the thing that shocked him. His face, usually blank, was saddened. This scared him: he never in all his life as a Fae showed what he was feeling, or thinking.

''S-sir? Are you thinking about miss Sarah, again?''

_Jeez, was this thing a mind reader or something?!_

''No, sire, I am not a mind reader, I just know you well enough. And you shouldn't be bellowing like that.''

Jareth rolled his eyes, rubbing his tired blue and brown orbs. ''What do you want now that you woke me up?'' He asked, more like barked, wanting to change the subject.

That wasn't the case.

Fitzrat shook his head, clearly not happy with the way he was acting.

Sir,'' started Fitzrat, '' you haven't been yourself since Miss Sarah left. Now, don't hurt me, but I think is best for you is to…..'' He trailed off, terrified to finish what he was saying.

Already going back to his black mood, he grabbed the goblin's collar, lifting him up to his face. ''What. Is. It.'' He hissed fiercely.

''Go up to the human world and win her heart.'' He spoke quickly, scared of the way the King was acting. He was scary all the time, but was complete terror now.

Jareth just stood in the throne room, frozen, his face blank. A minute later, he started to laugh, breaking the thick silence, confusing the man in his grip. Before Jareth knew it, he was doubling over laughing, releasing the little creature, and dropping him onto the cold, stone floor. Jareth calmed himself enough to speak.

''Ah, Fitzrat, what a foolish idea. Sarah wouldn't even take a look at me. Not after I took her brother, even through she asked me to.'' His mismatched eyes grew sad, though his face was made of stone, his mood damping once again.

''My King, it isn't a joke. You haven't been yourself, and been lacking in your kingly duties. They are making me either force you to get your act together, or tell you that if you don't indeed get your act together by the end of this month, they will have no choice but to remove you from your throne. Forever.''

Jareth stood there in surprise, somewhat shocked by what he heard.

They, the bloody council, are forcing me to 'get' better or else replace me?! Me, the Goblin King! Besides, how the blast am I supposed to get better!

Sensing the blonde's distress, Fitzrat dared to speak to him as something that no one ever wanted to: as a friend.

''Jareth, you need to find Sarah, and win her heart and make her your bride. You would have if you'd waited a bit longer. If you don't by the end of 31 days, Halloween day, you won't be able to be king, or have the ability to go up into the Aboveground. ''

The last statement caught his attention.

''What? I-I won't be able to go into the human world?''

Both of them shook their heads, one trying to keep himself calm, and the other shaking his head no for the man.

''It's vital that you do this. I-I'm sure miss Sarah misses you, too.'' Stated Fitzrat.

''Sarah has a boyfriend an-'' ''The more reason to get her. It's not set in stone that he is what she wishes to stay with. ''

Jareth let the words wash over, quiet all the while. Finally, what seemed like hours to nervous Fitzrat, the King spoke something he never thought he'd say:

''I will go up to the Aboveground and get my beloved back….As a man.''

* * *

**Salut, my fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this!**

** So sorry I couldn't post this sooner! I had written six pages (which was midway into the chapter) when our computer crashed and lost everything. So this chapter was quite painful (since I was trying to remember as much as I could), but fun. I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm going to be quite busy: in the middle of a science contest, on two different teams, school, speech, etc. But I will try my best to get it up as soon as I can!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Two Worlds Colliding

''Whoa!!'' A young woman screamed before falling onto the kitchen floor, her half-eaten plate of food slipping out of her hands. Crash! Crack! Eggs, bacon, and cheesy potatoes spread out throughout the room, food surrounding Sarah as she lay on the floor. She whimpered quietly as she held her arm, salt water pouring down her cheeks.

_  
__Is...is this what I get for treating Kyle like trash? I didn't think he'd act like that when I told him that I didn't love him. Not like the way he loves me._

She curled up into a ball as she began to rethink about what happened a few minutes ago.

_After they ate their dinner in the living room, Sarah, unable to finish her whole meal, placed it on the coffee table and leaned back into her couch. Sighing, she turned towards her boyfriend, wondering what on earth he was doing there, besides the fact that he wanted to 'see' her. _

_Kyle, sensing that she was still waiting for an answer, also put his plate down before turning to Sarah. ''Sarah,'' he started, ''I....I wanted to tell you something. Something I've been waiting to say.'' Taking a breath, he built up the courage to speak. _

_''Sarah, I love you. I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you in the theater two years ago playing Sleeping Beauty- you were so beautiful it almost broke my heart..'' He smiled at the memory, pleased with himself for baring his soul to his love. _

_However, it was different for Sarah. She was calm on the outside while she was freaking out on the inside, not sure of what to say to his sudden confession. _

_I can't just say no, that I don't love him, it'll crush him. But at the same time, I can't say I am: I'd be lying! Oy, why did he have to come today! Worse, why did he have to go and say that! _

_Groaning inwardly, she prepared for herself to say something that she knew could hurt him and their friendship. _

_''Kyle, I...I....I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I..I can't.'' Her voice was empty, now unable to look him in the eye so she kept her attention on the messy plates. _

_Kyle froze, all the happiness he had before disappeared quicker then a cheetah's speed. __  
__After a few minutes, she started to get fearful of his quiet state and started to speak when he lashed out for no reason. He stood up, grabbing his plate and slamming it into the ground, the plate breaking as it made contact with the wooden floor. _

_Sarah jumped at this action, now truly scared of the black headed man that stood before her, his face angered and hurt. _

_''How dare you.'' He hissed. ''How dare you say that. You strung me along for this long and you don't even as much love me. I pity the man that ends up with you.'' _

_Sarah didn't say anything. She found that she couldn't. She was so shocked by what happened, but at the same time, she wasn't. She knew that he would say this to her one day, but she didn't think that it'd be so soon. She stared at her lap, not wanting to look up at the enraged man. Hearing footsteps, he went past her and right for the door, harshly opening it and slamming it shut. _

_Not able to think clearly, she grabbed her own plate and headed for the kitchen, her mind blank. __  
_

Tears rolled down her reddened face as she closed her eyes tightly, pain eating away at her, both physically and mentally.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the front door, snapping Sarah out of her state of confusion. She stared, both perplexed and a little frightened, in the direction of the sound. She slowly arose from the floor, using her left arm to hold her right arm, and walked over to the door, not knowing what was going to be behind it.

She opened the door a little, sticking her head out. What she saw shocked her…and terrified her.

''J-Jareth?'' Stuttered Sarah, now opening the door all the way, unaware that once again, her world was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Jareth stood at the door, debating whatever or not to knock on her door or run away like a coward_. No, I will not run away from her. If anything she should run away from me. No._ _No, not when my kingdom and my heart are on the line. I must get her back! __  
_

Knocking on the door, he tried to remain calm, though he was far from it, but he wasn't about to admit it.

A minute later the door opened and a familiar brown head popped out from the doorway. He couldn't help but smirk at her shocked face.

''J-Jareth?''

''Yes?'' He spoke in a flatly yet amused tone, as if he was just an old friend stopping by.

He was far from being a friend to Sarah, he knew that much. But he knew he would have her yet. He, after all, was the King of Goblin's, feared from close and afar.

She just stood in the doorway, her mouth wide open.

He chuckled at the young woman's actions, placing his hands on his hips, his head tilting to the side. ''That isn't very lady like to stare at your guest with your mouth open enough to stick that friend of yours in. Hogwarg? Hogwart?'' He said, pretending to forget the dwarf's name to annoy her, letting his playful, ruthless side take the best of him.

It certainly got a reaction out of her.

''It's Hoggle! I can't believe after all these years you still can't remember your subject's names!'' Sarah hissed, now out of her shocked state.

_Still touchy about that, huh? This is going to be a interesting month. I can see that, and I'm no psychic._

Rolling his eyes he sighed, water dripping from his hair as he stared down at Sarah. ''It isn't nice to keep people out in the rain, now is it, Sarah?''

Scowling, she didn't speak nor move for a while. Finally, she opened the door all the way and stepped aside, keeping her heated gaze on the lanky, arrogant blonde.

Smiling inwardly, Jareth walked into the small apartment, taking off his jacket and placing it on the coat hanger and took in the scene as his eyes darted around the room: It was nice, as nice as apartments go, her walls covered in soft brown colors, making the room warm. On one side of the room had a black couch, a small table in front of it and across it was a large square....thing on the wall. He cocked his head to the side, confused by what it was. Shaking his head mentally, he went back to looking around. His eyes caught something by the floor and waltzed over to it. Pieces of a plate scattered next to the couch, causing Jareth to sigh noticeably and roll his eyes. In the room next to it, it had a huge, tall thing next to the oven and sink. _Finally, something that is familiar_, thought Jareth.

But then he noticed there were food all over the kitchen floor and pieces of broken plates', crunching under his feet. Raising an eyebrow, he spun on the heels of his foot and faced Sarah.

''What happened her-'' He stopped short when he saw her holding her arm in a fetal position and suddenly became worried about her well-being.

Sarah, when she looked back up into the eye's of the man before her, dropped her unharmed arm, her jade eyes sharp as knifes as she glared.

''Sarah,'' he started, his voice stern, '' what happened? Why are there broken plates and an injured arm?'' He crossed his own arms, looking down at Sarah worriedly.

Sarah simply stood in her place and glared heatedly, not a sound coming from her besides her slow, even breathing.

Irritated by her lack of answer, he turned back to where he was heading before.

As he went down the hallway, starting to go into one of the rooms, he felt something on the back of his shirt pull him backwards. Anger flashed across his face as he came face to face with the person that made him come to the Aboveground in the first place, fury radiating from him. He could feel red flames coming off of her, licking his skin.

''Don't _ever_ go into my room without my permission, _Goblin King_.'' She said the name with such venom that it made Jareth almost take a step back, well he would have if it hadn't been for the hand still holding onto his shirt tightly. Which reminded him.

''Don't tell me what to do, _Sarah_. I'm king and you're just a mere _human girl._'' As soon as the words left his tongue, he regretted saying it. Her face went from anger to misery as tears formed on the ends of her eyes and she raced past him, pushing him aside, and running into the bedroom.

Growling out of frustration, Jareth stormed out of the tiny apartment, going into the shower of rain. _Only there with her for five minutes and I already made her cry! How am I going to get her back if I keep acting like a ass?!_ Rage won him over as he headed in a random direction, not caring where he was going at this point.

* * *

Sarah landed on the bed with a 'thud' and sobbed.

She couldn't understand why his words stung her so badly and caused her heart to tear apart a little. _Maybe...maybe it's because I'm still hurt from what Kyle said?_ But his words hardly had any affect on her, and she knew he'd lash out on her. She, on the other hand, didn't plan on Jareth's arrival and was caught off guard. _Of course I was! I thought he was just a dream, something that would never come, even if I wished it. Man, of all days to have him over, I had to be damaged._ Laying on her back, she glanced down at her arm, her eyes widening at the sight: it was black and blue but the pain seemed to have dulled, only leaving a aching feeling. _I should wrap it up so it'll heal better. I-I also should say sorry to the Goblin King. I cried for no good reason and treated him unfairly and he's probably pretty pissed by my actions._

Sitting up, she forced herself to get out the door, truly fearing what he'll do to her. She went around her apartment trying to find him, but could not find him. _Hmm....I wonder where he could have went? Maybe he'll come back? After all, he did come here, though I don't know why. Then again, I wasn't exactly welcoming...Then again...Gah, too many 'then again'! He'll come by when he comes by!_

Groaning loudly, she entered the messy kitchen, carefully stepping over the mess and going over to a cabinet. She pulled out a bandage and wrapped it all around her arm, making her arm freeze in one position. Looking back down at the destroyed plate, she kneeled down, taking a miniature broom and dustpan and sweeping it up. Next, she repeated it in the living room and tossed it all in the trash.

Pleased with herself, she got herself a drink of water, wanting to stay away from the wine as seeing that it caused her to do weird things she normally wouldn't do. Leaning against the counter, Sarah let calmness sink into her already tense body, breathing slowly and headed into the living room. Then, something grabbed her attention by the corner of her eye and turned towards it: it was Jareth's cloak, the very same one he wore when she first met him. _How long ago was that? Eight, nine years? Perhaps ten years? Wow. I can't believe it was that long ago when I had that drea-_ She shook her head. _Sarah, get it in your head! It was not a dream. His coming here certainly proved that._

A soft breath left her mouth as she allowed her thoughts to wash her over.

_Jareth....Well, he looks pretty good. He looks just like when I first saw him years ago in my then baby brother's room._

_Of course he would! He's a Fae, they do not age like we do, I know that much. But....He also looks slightly different. Even acting different. I don't know how he is, but it just feels like it. Hmm, I wonder why he cut his hair so short? It looks like David Bowie's '80's haircut when I was younger._ She giggled at the thought. _Jareth seems to wear it better then he does! Huh, I wonder why he did cut his hair but didn't change his clothes? Surely he knew people don't wear that here anymore. Oy, men are confusing. He's even more so._

Closing her eyes, a headache formed, not once but twice, that evening. Not feeling well, she grabbed a random coat and went over to her couch and plopped into it, pulling the 'blanket' over her body. With her eyes still closed, she managed to keep her thoughts calm, easy, filled with peace: she thought of when she first met all her friends, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle, whom she hadn't spoken to in years, and smiled. Soon, her breathing slowed, and she was deep asleep, unaware of having the Goblin King's cloak over her sleeping body, sending warm feelings within her.


	4. Chapter 4 When a Wild Wind Blows

**I do not own the story Labyrinth. Though that would be so awesome. I'll have to make do with my story and whatnot! :-)**

* * *

Harsh wind blew about the whole town, sending leaves to whip and float gracefully in the mid-day sky as Jareth walked through the nearby park, his arms crossed tightly to keep warmth_. I guess the weather between here and Goblin city is much different. Then again, I'm not wearing my cloak now in this bloody weather._ He glanced down at his shirt and groaned quietly. He was still wearing the same outfit he wore when he left the castle and had failed to change it when he changed his hair_. Feels naked, not having long hair. How can anyone stand having their necks freeze to death!?_

Sighing, his breath freezing in the air, he walked down the small hill that overlooked the tiny lake, his poet's shirt blowing in the wind.

''Hey, freak! Halloween isn't here yet, pirate dork!''

Jareth turned towards the sound, a eyebrow raised and a scowl on his face. It was a group of teens, very clearly drunk out of their minds. _Drinking at this hour? And at this age as well? Isn't that against the law, or is this another thing the Aboveground has differently then my world?_

Shaking his head, he continued with his walking, trying to push his annoyance away.

No such luck.

Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of him and almost fell over from such force. Pain sent up throughout his back, making him double over. Sucking in a hiss, he whipped around to see the group laughing their drunken asses off.

Now ticked off, he slowly stood, ignoring the pain, and walked over to the idiots- his fists clutching so tightly his knuckles turned white.

As he neared the guys, a person in a blue and black outfit walked over, his face stern.

''Is there a problem, boys?'' asked the officer, glancing at the group before looking at Jareth.

_Is he blind?! I'm bleeding from my back because of something they threw! Is everyone here morons?! _

Jareth bit back a snide remark, feeling his temper raising with every person that surrounded him.

''The boys here threw something at me and I'm now bleeding like a mad man. What are you going to do about this?'' Jareth asked harshly. When the wind blew harder, he sucked in a breath, his back stinging as if he taken a whip at him.

The officer frowned at Jareth's response, but brushed it off, deciding he wasn't being a threat. He looked over at the boys, giving them a look-over. He then leaned in and took a sniff off of one of the boy's mouth. He pulled back with great disgust and anger written across his face. ''All right, boys, you're coming with me to the station. And we're calling your parents.'' He looked over at Jareth and gave a nod. ''Thank you, sir, for catching them and reporting them.'' He smiled before forcing the teens to head over to the station.

Jareth stood there puzzled and slightly annoyed as he watched them walk away. _Why on earth was he thanking me for something that a blind goblin could have done? Oy, humans are very strange. Stranger then elves, and that's quite something._ He chuckled wry before looking back towards the building where Sarah wept. _Because of me. I caused that, and how did I? Oh, because I'm the moron that can't keep his mouth shut_ _when meeting the very person they came up for_. _Maybe....maybe I could apologize to her._

He shuddered at the thought of apologizing to a being. _But, it _is_ her, the very woman I wish to be with. But, she's still a mortal. And I have to say sorry? Ha! Yeah right._

Right then and there, his back stung worse then ever before, making him drop to his knees, almost bringing tears to his eyes. _No, I will not cry like some weakling! And I refuse to apologize!_

The winds grew harsher and hit his back. Groaning out of pain, he glared up at the sky. _Fine!! I will apologize to her. Happy?! _

The winds grew softer, light breeze brushing against his back, almost in comfortof some sort.

Sighing, he raised to his feet, glancing up at the evening sky. _What the...How...._ His thoughts trailed off as he found himself moving towards the apartment building, his feet seeming to have a mind of its own. _Hopefully, she'll help me with my wound before I tell her. That is, if she will. But she wouldn't be that cold....Right?_

_

* * *

  
_

When he arrived at the apartment, he stood at the door once again, feeling nervous. _Stop it!_ He mentally growled at himself as he turned the knob, surprised that she didn't lock it to keep him out. He soon found out why she didn't.

He stared at the sleeping figure, drinking in the image. _She looks beautiful sleeping, _thought Jareth before he saw what was on her: his cloak was draped over her body, keeping her warm, or so he thought anyway. Slowly, he walked over to Sarah as quietly as he could and brought his cloak up closer to her face, resting it under her chin. His gloved hand lightly brushed her jaw by mistake and she stirred, making Jareth stop in his action. She remained asleep. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief as he began to turn away when he felt a grip on his hand. Looking back down at the dark brunette, he saw that his hand had been wrapped around by Sarah's arms and looked down further to where his hand was. Blood rushed up to his pale face. His hand was in the middle of her chest, near her.... He shook his head, the blush still on his face. He leaned down to softly pull her arms and grip off of him. After a few minutes of careful maneuver, he managed to get use of his hand back.

He sat down into one of the chairs with a soft 'thump' and a low hiss, his back stinging, all while keeping his gaze on Sarah. His mind reeled with confusion as he thought over about Sarah and the plan. ''Dear god, what did I get myself into?'' He whispered to no one, rubbing his temple before running his hand through his very short hair.

Fitzrat had told him that if he wished to be human in the Aboveground, he would have to give up his powers to be so, since it takes a lot of magic to become one for so long. Jareth groaned quietly, deeply wishing that he could have his magic so he could just heal his back. Oh no, now he has to wait on Sarah to help him, since he did not know how to use a first aid kit. _Guess I should have listened to that Hoggle. Oy!_ His one eye twitched slightly as a headache formed and grew more painful with every minute. He then knew that this plan was most likely going to be more difficult then anything he'd gone through. He could fight against ogres, dragons, bears oh-my. But, this was something that wasn't an object: it was love, and that was harder then anything.

Wanting to rest, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his head and back. After a few minutes, he fell asleep, dreaming of sweet nothing, only darkness. Before he had fallen asleep, he had a lingering thought that refused to go away: how was the court going to take it when they find out that he's trying to court a human girl? Even more so, how were his _parents _going to take it?

* * *

**Hey, my fellow readers! I'm very sorry for not posting sooner- it has been tres busy and I hadn't had the energy to write up the chapter. Finally, yesterday I had time and wasn't so deathly tired and wrote this up! Hope you'll enjoy it. I, once again, do not know when the next chapter will be up. Please bear with me just a little longer! As always, please R&R! **

**I wanted to give thanks to the people who gave reviews and subscribed to my story. It may seem not much to you, but it means a lot to me. I hope you guys will have a great holiday! **


	5. Chapter 5 Detente

**Bonjour, my fellow readers!**

**Okay, I feel like the scum of the earth. I haven't updated in over a year! I'm so sorry! You guys don't even deserve a poor excuse! I hope that this chapter will please you until I get the next one up! (Which I've already started to plot out, and it's going to be a fun one!) **

**I do not own the rights for Labyrinth! That belongs 100% to Jim Henson and everyone that helped make it! Please R&R!  
**

* * *

Light broke through the windows as the warmth of the sun set on Sarah, the rays of sunlight forcing her to awaken.

Sleepily, she curled up like she used to when she was a child and pulled the cloth up closer to her face, snuggling into it. _Hmm...So soft, so warm...Hmm...It smells a lot like..._

Her eyes flew wide open as she sat up, the piece of cloth falling off of her shoulders and into her lap. _This isn't my blanket. This is...Oh god._

In panic, she quickly double checked herself and looked under Jareth's cloak.

She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness. For a minute there I thought I'd-_ She was cut off by a soft grunting noise.

Slowly, she glanced over where the source of the sound was. She jumped slightly when she saw who it was. _J-Jareth? How the heck did he get into my apartment? _

As if on cue, Jareth slowly came about and blinked blankly, staring straight at Sarah. After a long minute, his expression went from blank to confused. Then his eyes went wide when he saw his cloak on her lap. She thought maybe he was thinking the same thing she was before.

He stood straight up and winced, sucking in a sharp and painful breath. Right off the bat, the mother side of her took over and she arose to place her hands gently on his shoulder, taking a look at his face. _His face is as white as a sheet, and he's already pale enough! Perhaps he's getting ill?_

She began to open her mouth to ask a question, but then she glanced over at the chair he had slept in and gasped. Blood. Blood taking up almost the whole back of the chair. Her heart sunk. She turned her attention back to Jareth, feeling panic raising within her. _Okay, okay, Toby used to get hurt and somehow always got himself bleeding, I'll just do what I usually did when he did that...Though, I'm sure a band-aid isn't going to help in this case._

Taking a deep breath, building up courage, she softly pushed him into the kitchen. She went to one of her cabinets, opening it and took out the first-aid kit. Fishing through the case, she found the bandage and antibiotics and turned to face Jareth, almost crashing into him. Her eyes locked with his for a long, quiet moment, the pair not speaking.

Jareth was the first to break the silence.

''Well, are you going to mend me or not? If not, I'd rather have a nurse tend to it. Where would I find a nurse?'' While he asked a simple question, it was his tone that that sent Sarah into a rage.

''How dare you speak to me like that! And in my home! Remember, oh 'goblin-king', you're in my world now, and you have go by _my_ rules just like I did when I was in the Underground.'' By the end of her words, she was smirking very much like the man before her, which caused him to smile as well. ''Oh really? _I_ have to follow _your_ rules? Ha! Make me follow your so-called 'rules'. Sarah's face turned sour at his words. '_Jeez! No wonder he wanted Toby; they're just alike!'_ she thought as she stared up at Jareth, whom was continuing to stare down at her. Jareth had opened his mouth to speak again when he winced and leaned against the countertop, his eyes closed shut. ''Would...Would you... please...help me?'' He hissed out, clearly not liking having to ask a mere mortal for help.

Sarah sighed softly as she unfolded the wrap. Her face grew flushed as a thought entered her mind. ''You have to take off your shirt so I can get a better look at the wound.'' By the time she was done speaking, her whole face was dark shade of pink, her gaze on the floor. Corners of Jareth's mouth turned upward at her reaction as he quietly unbuttoned his poet shirt, peeling it off and letting it fall to the ground, ignoring the sharp pain in his back.

Sarah's blush deepened at the sight.

Jareth's smirk grew even bigger at her now cherry-red face as he leaned against the countertop.

Sarah was the type of girl that didn't much like bodybuilding men or any that focused on their body too much. However, this was...different. His body wasn't like most males. _Well, he of course isn't like most males: he's a Goblin King for goodness sake!_ With her face turning the darkest shade of red, she walked around him to see how bad the wound was. Her eyes widened some at the sight. She sucked in a breath, picked up the tweezers, and began to carefully pull the pieces of glass out of his back. _Why can't he just simply use his powers to heal himself? Or, better yet, go _back_ to his little 'Labyrinth', and have his subjects fix him!_ She kept quiet as she continued to work on him, fuming all the while.

A sigh of annoyance left her mouth as she pulled out the last piece, and reached out to grab the medicine. Just as she was about to wrap her hand around it, Jareth's hand stopped hers, enclosing it. Confused, Sarah looked up at the Goblin King staring down at her with ( she couldn't believe it) vulnerability in his eyes. She swallowed nervously and looked down, breaking away from his intense gaze.

''Would you please release my hand? I-if I don't put this on soon, your wound will be very infected.'' When he made no movement to what she asked, her anger quickly came back.

''Let. Me. _Go_.'' She hissed the last word with so much poison that it was a wonder that Jareth didn't even flinch. He loosened his grip and turned around on his heel, his bloody back to her. Glaring at his back, she picked up the bottle and squirted it into her hand. Carefully-though not _too _gently- she began placing the medicine on his back, smirking slightly at his grunts of pain. With all that he ever done to her, this was a small payback. As she worked on his back, a earlier question came back to her.

''Jareth?''

''Hmm?''

''I was wondering...Why can't you heal yourself? Or just go back to Labyrinth and have someone there do it?''

When he didn't reply, she groaned in annoyance. ''Anytime that I ask you for or about something, you either tease me about it, taunt me, or don't answer all together. Why can't you just give me a straight answer? You owe me that much.'' He stiffened at what she said last, making him grimace at the sharp pain of injured muscles contracting, drawing the medicine in. When she thought that he wouldn't answer, she stepped away, taking in a deep breath so she could really yell at him. Then, he surprised her.

''I can't...heal myself. My powers were lost when I came here, or else that's what I would have done,'' Jareth softly murmured. He looked intently at Sarah, then his eyes were suddenly hollow with sadness, and he turned away.

Sarah was, in the least, bewildered by this. _Jareth...without his powers? How-how did that-_ She couldn't even finish that thought, just shocked by this sudden news.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when Jareth spoke again, she nearly jumped up to the ceiling like a startled cat.

''Now that I answered your question, you have to pay me back the same respect.'' Sarah nodded in agreement, not thinking about what he would ask her. She picked up the bandages and began to wrap it around his body, tying it off when she was done.

''Why did you chose your brother over me?'' _Okay, scratch off what I felt before. Now, I'm bewildered._

''W-what? Why would you ask tha-'' He continued, interrupting Sarah as he turned around to face her.

''I could have given you everything, everything that you wanted. All I asked of you was to-''

'' 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be your slave', '' Sarah recited softly without thinking.

Jareth's eyes softened a little as he bent down, his back in agony as he placed his hands on her shoulders. ''Sarah,'' he whispered softly, ''I came here to...'' He sucked in a breath of courage and forced himself to finish his words. ''I came here to take you back to Underland, to my Labyrinth, to make you my Queen. I'm... I am in lo-'' ''You...you brute! You came back to _force_ me to be Queen? You are probably planning on taking Toby, right? Ha! I should have known this was your plan from the moment you stepped into my apartment. You... you get the hell out of here!'' Now, indignation colored Sarah's face as she yelled at him, and she was having a difficult time catching her breath.

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her, his fists clutching into a tight ball. His hand floated up into the air, his nails digging into his palms. Sarah's eyes widened as she started to back up, her hands over her face. She didn't notice when Jareth lowered his hand, or that Jareth was trying to get his own breathing under control.

''Fine, I'll take my leave. But know this: I never, _never_ hit a woman. Anyone that does shouldn't be allowed to live.'' With that, he grabbed his bloody shirt and put it on, biting back words a woman shouldn't hear, even though her own words had so wounded him. He walked past her and out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

A pang of guilt hit her like a boulder as her feet started to take her to the door. Something on the couch caught her eye and she glanced over at it. It was the cloak that she had used as a blanket- his cloak. Quickly, she grabbed it and ran out the door.

''Jareth!'' When he didn't respond, she shouted his name again. He turned around, freezing in his steps. She walked toward him, and held out the cloak. ''You forgot this. It's going to be cold later.'' He faltered before taking it. He put it on before looking down at Sarah, and-once, once again, she couldn't believe it- smiled. Non of the cruel smiles or smirks he usually gave out, but a real smile. She couldn't help but smile as well. ''Thank you.''

He started to walk off but something stopped him. She stared up at him, confused. He looked down at his arm and she followed his gaze. Her hand held onto his arm tightly.

She jerked her hand away, taking a step back from Jareth. ''I-I'm sorry.'' Then she blinked in surprise. _Why am I apologizing? _Before she could think further, Jareth began to speak again. ''No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I apologize for how I treated you yesterday and today.'' It was apparent that he felt just as confused as she did by this. Sucking in breath, she looked up at him again and smiled a little. ''Your clothes are filthy, Goblin King. I should take you to some shops to get you clothes so people will stop beating you up.'' She chuckled lightly, and it only increased when he started protesting. ''I am not a child! I can go to shopping by myself!'' She smiled, and asked ''Have any money? Green dollar bills?''

That shut him up.

After a moments silence, he finally nodded. ''Very well. Take me to these 'shops'. But first, I demand to be fed.'' Trying desperately not to laugh, she agreed. ''I'll take you to my favorite restaurant- it's right there on the corner. They have the best blue-berry pancakes! And the coffee, mmm! It's so tasty!''

''...What's a ' restaurant'?''

Sarah turned away, quietly laughing to herself. She started walking toward the restaurant, and after a moments hesitation an indignant Jareth began chasing after her, yelling, ''Waitwaitwaitwait! What's a ' blue-berry pancake'? ANSWER ME, OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOBLIN! AN UGLY ONE!''


	6. Journée Intéressante

**It's official: I suck at updating when I say I would. **

**I would have uploaded it a _long_ time ago but, I was waiting for my editor (AKA Mother) to fix any mistake I made. But, she got really busy and couldn't find time to do it. So, I tried to edit anything that I saw, but it may not be 90% fixed. So, if you see any grammar mistakes or anything that looks wrong, please let me know and I'll try to fix it.**

**This chapter was one I _really_ had fun with. I had all of this written within a day or two. It's close to 4,000 words!  
**

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own this story... (In my dreams!) So, no, I do not own this story. It belongs to its owner Jim Henson and anyone else who worked on the story. **

* * *

After a few minutes of yelling like a uncontrollable child (which he'd never admit to _anyone_), they finally arrived at the restaurant Sarah spoke so fondly of. Jareth took a look around the small building and winkled his nose in disgust. _So, this is a restaurant. Are they all this...creepy? _

The walls were painted a ugly shade of green with darker green dots throughout the whole room. The floor was covered in something fuzzy that was a grey color (Jareth couldn't help but think of a monster that lived in the forest not far from his castle, that had that type and color of fur). Jareth shuddered at the thought. Then, he noted the large metal square object on the left side of the room, and raised an eyebrow at it.

Last, but not least, he saw the metal chairs with some kind of cushioning on it, all around the tables with odd items in the middle of it.

A woman, with honey blonde hair in a black shirt and tacky brown pants with an apron, came over to them with a smile far too cheery for Jareth's taste. She looked over at Sarah and gave a real smile, one that made her not look insane.

''Hey, Sarah. How is the play going? ''

''Hey, Liz. Pretty good. We should be ready in a few days to show '_Little Women_'.''

''I can't wait to see it! Remind me again: who are you playing?''

''I got the role of Jo. You know Jess is playing Beth, right?''

Liz smiled warmly while Jareth watched in confusion, wonder what in the Underground was going on. While the two ladies talked, he took the moment to look at Sarah, to see just how much she changed.

The first he noticed was that her once long hair was now cut to her shoulders. He frowned slightly. Another thing he spotted was that there was a thin scar line on her right cheek. He scowled at the sight, and felt the urge to protect the dark headed woman in front of him. _Whoever hurt her-when I find out who- I'll kill them!_ He then blinked in surprise at the burning desire to harm whoever dared to harm her. His thoughts were cut off when he heard Sarah say his name.

''This is Jareth, a...old friend of mine. Jareth, this is Liz, a friend of mine from school.'' Liz turned her attention to Jareth, a small grin on her face. ''Nice to meet you. You do know that Halloween isn't for another few weeks, right?'' He stared blankly at her. He clearly wasn't in the mood for this. Was she going to throw a bottle at him as well? Sarah chuckled nervously at the awkward silence. ''S-so, anyway. Liz, could you please seat us? We haven't eaten yet, and I think his blood pressure is a little low at the minute.'' Liz gave a weak smile as she grabbed two plastic items and led them to the table and chairs. Sarah sat down, which confused Jareth, and grabbed the items out of the woman's hands. When Liz started to leave, Jareth cleared his throat, catching her attention.

''Aren't you going to pull the chair out for me?'' He said coldly, and demanded, leaving Sarah shocked and Liz scared. Sarah then laughed like someone told a good joke, having both Jareth and Liz stare at her like she was crazy. ''Very funny, Jareth. I'm sorry, Liz. It's a private joke between him and I.''

Liz chuckled wryly before heading toward the backroom. Sarah whipped her head around. ''Sit. _Down!_'' She hissed. Jareth followed her command without a thought, quickly scolding himself for following her orders. ''Goblin King, I don't think you noticed, but we are not in your world anymore. Anything you normally did down there don't apply here.'' Jareth opened his mouth to say something, but Sarah cut him off, continuing. ''And just so you know, I-'' _Ding!_ ''-don't like how you-'' _Ding!_ ''-treated my friend. It was-'' _Ding_! ''-rude! An-''

Sarah stopped short by a clearly irritated Jareth. ''Oh will someone stop those insufferable bells? Or so help me, I will set the Fire Birds on it!''

Not caring that he pretty much screamed it out, he placed a hand on his aching head. When he reopened it, he jumped back from the sight of Sarah's face. She was angry, to say in the least. For once in his fae life, he was terrified of the woman sitting in front of him. He felt his eyes widen and his lips open as if to say something, anything, but couldn't.

Sarah took a deep breath and slowly released it, while Jareth just hoped she'd calm down.

''That 'ding' noise is the sound of the cash register where people who work put the money in.'' As if on cue, one of the ladies, in a outfit like Liz, walked over to the 'cash register', pressed something, and a loud '_ding!_' rang throughout the room, along with her putting a green piece of paper into it. He started to ask, but Sarah beat him to it.

''The green piece of paper is our money. Along with cents, which I assume you and everyone in the Underground use, we mainly use what we call dollars for when we want to buy something, like what I'm going to do here and once we get to a store.''

Jareth's headache increased as he tried to take in the information she was feeding him. Just then, Liz came over with a mug and a glass of water, setting them on the table. _Yes! Something I recognize!_

''Alright now, are you two ready to order?'' Sarah looked to Jareth and back at Liz, a playful smirk forming on her lips. ''Ah, yes. Two orders of the blue-berry pancakes and a side of bacon. This poor man has never had a blue-berry pancake before.'' Liz did a mock gasp, placing a hand on her mouth in fake horror. ''Oh goodness me! Well, we will have to fix that, now won't we?'' She gave a smirk as well as she picked up the two plastic things and walked off toward the back again.

Jareth glared at Sarah, who only giggled. He got distracted by the sound of her giggling.

He was suddenly reminded of the fairies in his Labyrinth- when they were up to no good, they usually laughed in a mischievous way.

Sarah's voice cut though his thoughts once again as sounds of plates clattering reached his ears.

''Alright. You both enjoy your meals. I'll be back with the check soon.''

Jareth, being at least agentleman, thanked her for her services. He looked down at his food, and blinked pointlessly at the round light brown food with blue things in it. He looked at the side item and picked it up, inspecting the long, wavy brown food item, trying to figure out what it was.

''Bacon.''

''...What?''

''It's bacon. They're really good. Especially if you dip it in ketchup.'' She picked up the bright red bottle with a round red thing in the middle of it. She opened the lid and squirted it onto the side of his plate. She plucked the bacon from his hand and dipped it into the red gooey mess and held it up to his face. ''Try it. You won't be disappointed.''

''If you are wrong, can I hang you?'' Sarah giggled and nodded. ''Sure. But then, who will pay for your stuff. Willingly anyway.'' One of the corners of his mouth rose up a little.

He slowly picked up the piece of bacon and put it into his open mouth and chewed it very, very slowly, letting the flavor set in. When he finally swallowed, he stared at her wide-eyed. ''This. Is. _Excellent._'' Sarah eagerly put down her bacon and clapped, ignoring the glares she was receiving from people in the room. ''Yay! We have discovered your first earth food. Now, try the pancake.'' He cautiously grabbed his fork and knife, cutting into the food. When he cut out a piece, he rose it to his mouth, and once again, chewed slowly. If he thought the bacon was good, the pancake was a thousand times better. ''_Oh._ This is _heavenly. _'' He quickly gobbled it up, forgetting his kingly manners for the moment being.

''Here, try my coffee.'' Jareth looked up with his mouth full, glancing from Sarah to the cup. He swallowed his food, and took the cup, looking to Sarah with wary eyes. He put the cup to his lips, letting the liquid slide down his throat. He coughed and hacked, spitting it out. ''Ugh! That is the most vile thing I have ever tasted!'' He took his fork, picked up the piece of food and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to get rid of the taste.

They both finished at the same time, a happy Jareth sighing contently as Liz came over. ''So, I take it that you liked your food?'' She asked Jareth, who could only nod. She beamed as she took out a long black item and set it on the table. Sarah put her hand in her pocket and whipped out some money, taking time to count it out and placed it in the flap of the black object. ''Thanks, Liz! I'll probably see you at play this week, if not sooner. Bye!'' She stood up from the seat and Jareth rose up as well, beginning to follow her out the door when Liz suddenly took her by the arm and leaned in to whisper something. Sarah frowned and shook her head. ''No, that will never happen.'' While Jareth stared puzzled at the two girls, Sarah pulled away from her friend and waved goodbye.

''Okay, where are the ruffles?''

Sounds of Sarah laughter rang loud throughout the room, making many people glare at her again.

''Jareth, no one has worn ruffles since the '80's. No guy would wear ruffles, anyway!''

''Well, why not? Ruffles are a sign of manliness, and clearly no man is man enough to wear it!''

''Amen brother!'' Someone in the crowd shouted.

By this time, Sarah had the serious case of the giggles, holding her stomach as if would explode from laughing too hard.

''What is so funny, Sarah? All I said was that ruffles are a manly thing, and so they need to add more ruffles.''

''O-okay, Jareth. You made your point. Lets try to find shirts, ruffle-free, and pants that aren't tights.'' Sarah chuckled as she glanced through the clothes, trying to find a decent color and size for Jareth.

''B-but, that isn't-'' ''Fair?'' She finished for Jareth, a knowing smirk as she grabbed a shirt and handed it to him. ''Hmm, that's a nice shade of blue and brown. It goes with your eyes. Okay, now we know what colors and size to get you. Lets grab a few more and we'll make our way to the pants.'' With that, she turned around and began picking out more shirts, leafing through the section.

''Okay, just answer me this, if you could. Why couldn't we have a tailor come to your place and do my clothes?''

''Because, they cost quite a bit of money, and I don't have that much. If you want one, how about _you_ get a job?''

That shut him up for the time being, letting Sarah shop in peace.

''Sarah, how come you don't have those things?'' Raising an eyebrow, she turned around and looked where his gaze was at, and rolled her eyes. There were ladies with children, the kids running around the store like loose cannons.

She turned her gaze back on Jareth. ''Because, I'm not ready for kids, yet. I don't even have a boyfriend.'' As she stared at him, she noticed that his expression changed. Confused, angry (though she had no idea why), and even more conflicted. He seemed to be struggling with just what questions he should be asking. He finally decided.

''What I meant to ask that why don't you have those things that the women have on their shoulders? Those baggy things?'' For the thousandth time that day, she laughed, nearly dropping the shirt she was holding. When she regained her composure, she tuned her head around and grinned. ''Because I don't like purses. They may hold a lot of stuff, like your money, but they make it far to easy for someone to just come up and take it. I prefer to keep my money in my pocket of my pants.''

Before Jareth could respond, she shoved the shirts into his arms, clearly catching him off guard when he made a loud 'oof!' ''Now, lets hit the pants section.''

''...Why would you want to hit the pants section? Did they do something to make you mad?''

Shaking her head, she just gave him a smile. ''I'll explain later.''

Halfway into the pant shopping, Jareth piped up, and asked her the question she was dreading, but didn't expect from Jareth.

''What happened to your boyfriend? I believed you had one before I came. I'm sure of it.''

Sarah closed her eyes, clutching onto a pair of jeans, trying to fight against the tears. She may not have loved Kyle, but she did care for him a lot. He was her best friend.

She shook her head, slowly reopening them. ''If it's okay, I don't really care to explain.'' She expected him to protest, to demand that she'll tell him, but instead, she felt him come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. ''It's okay. It's his loss, anyway. You were too good for him,'' Jareth whispered in her ear before he pulled his hand away, making her shudder a little. She couldn't help the single tear that ran down her cheek. ''Thank you. Now, lets get out of this gloomy state. We still have to finish your shopping!'' She turned her around and beamed up at him before slipping out of his grip. ''Now, here are jeans for you. Try the clothes on and come out when you are dressed so you can model it for me. I'm going to look for a pair of shoes for you.'' He didn't even have the chance to say a word before she shoved him into the dressing room.

As she pawed through the shoes, Jareth came out one by one in each of his outfits, each fitting him perfectly and each color looking great on him. Once he changed back into his old clothes, she waved him over to where she was, having at least three different pairs for him. ''Okay, I just guessed your shoe size, and I hope they'll fit.'' She told him to sit down and stripped his boots off, then quickly slipped a dress shoe on one foot, and a sneaker on the other. Thankfully, it was the dress shoe that fit, as the sneaker looked rather odd on Jareth. ''Okay, the dress shoes win. And they're on sale too!'' When Jareth tilted his head questioningly, she just grinned. She seemed to be smiling a lot today, and she didn't mind it, not one bit. ''It's a good thing. Trust me,'' she said as she took the dress shoe off and placed it back into the box, then took the ugly one and put it in its own box.

Jareth, looking increasingly bewildered by this whole process, breathed a sigh of relief when Sarah said "Okay, good enough. We're out of here!" They grabbed up all the clothes and the shoes, and made their way to the cashier.

Thankfully, everything they got was on sale, so she didn't have to spend as much as she thought she would have to.

Jareth carried the large bag as they exited the store and walked toward home, neither of them speaking. Once they reached her apartment, Sarah pulled her key out and started to put in the keyhole when Jareth swiped it from her hand. He placed it in the keyhole and opened the door for her. ''After you, milady,'' he said with a smirk, making Sarah do the same. ''Ah, thank you, sir,'' she said as she walked in the door, unaware of Jareth staring at her with loving eyes.

She grabbed the bag from him and set it on the couch. As she did, the blooded chair caught her eye, and frowned. _ I'll have to get some stain cleaners...Or just torch it...The latter sounds better._

''I'll be right back, Jareth. I have to take a shower and get ready before I go to work. When I get home, I'll check your wounds and put some more medicine on it. 'Kay?'' Jareth nodded as he sat down the red-stained chair, picking up the remote, and turning it around, inspecting it.

She spun around and walked into her bedroom, shutting it as a loud '_squeak'_ caught her attention. She looked down at her feet, and smiled brightly. ''Well, there you are, Mr. Jenkins! I was looking for you yesterday before I left for the bike ride!'' She picked up the grey and black kitty, giggling when he started to purr. ''You know what, I think you ought to meet someone. Maybe you'll like him, unlike the others.'' She cradled him in her arms as she opened the door, walking out into the hallway.

''Hey, Jareth! Want some company?'' Upon reaching the living room, she found Jareth trying to work her little TV, muttering to himself, and perhaps swearing a little. She cleared her throat, quickly catching his attention. ''Would you like to meet Mr. Jenkins? He's quite the cuddle bug.'' Okay, that was a lie, but one she hoped he'd buy.

''A...bug? Isn't it a bit fuzzy for it to be a bug?'' Sarah chuckled quietly. ''No, he's a kitten. Here.'' She handed him Mr. Jenkins, and he held it softly in his hands, small enough to fit both of his hands. Mr. Jenkins looked up at Jareth with big blue eyes, and stood up a little, putting his tiny paws on Jareth's chest. He reached up and sniffed his nose, pausing for a second. Then he licked his nose and rubbed against it, purring as loud as a snow blower.

Jareth laughed as the kitten licked his nose, petting the little kitty as he soon forgot his anger for the TV. Sarah felt a wave of happiness wash over her as she watched the two. Never in her life would she have imagine that the goblin king had a soft spot for animals, nor that her cat would ever like anyone but her. She started to take a step back when Jareth looked up and set the cheerful kitty on the couch, mewing all the while-the cat, not Jareth.

''Sarah...Thank you. For a wonderful day you have given me, and thank you for letting me meet the grand Mr. Jenkins.'' He smiled at that.

She did the same, her heart fluttering like a bird taking flight in the sky. _Stop that! There's no need to get all mushy on this! He's just thanking me, like any...friend, would do._ While she internally yelled at herself, she was caught off guard when she suddenly felt pressure on her lips. _Holy-holy crap! The Goblin King is freaking kissing me! Really, what the hell?_ But then she noticed something. _I-I'm not pulling away, nor do I have the desire to. Maybe I could just- NO! I will _not_ fall for his tricks again!_ She pushed him away with all her strength and took a large step back, her chest rising quickly. She rose a hand to her wet lips, Jareth mimicking her.

That was the way they both stood for a while, both with their hands on their lips, and trying to get their breathing together. Mr. Jenkins mewed as he jumped down from the couch and pawed at Jareth's leg, demanding him for some cuddling. Jareth broke gaze with Sarah and picked up the kitten and sitting in the chair, not looking at Sarah anymore.

Sarah ran for her room and shut the door, locking it. Sighing sadly, though she really didn't know, she made her way to her bathroom. She turned on the overhead shower, waiting until it was the right temperature, and stripped her clothes off, stepping right in. As the hot water rinsed her body, she put her forehead on the cold tile. _Couldn't life be more simple? I just got out of a relationship, and they decided to toss this guy in just to see how much more I can take. And it's not like I like the guy or-_ She groaned as the realization hit her. _Of course, that's why I kept comparing Kyle with Jareth_. _I still have a childhood crush on him. Well, that's going to change. From here on out, I'll make sure that we just remain ''friends''. Never thought I'd be friends with a goblin king. Times certainly changed since I was fifteen._

When she finished her shower, she got dressed in her work outfit, the shirt reading 'PetCo' on the upper corner. Pulling her wet hair into a pony-tail, she unlocked the door, determined to speak her mind to Jareth.

_I am not going to let him off this easy this time._

* * *

**Well, I hope it wasn't too horrible. And I tried to make sure that Jareth wasn't too OOC but, if he is, sorry! **

**As always_, _please R&R!**_  
_


End file.
